In order to increase the safety of a motorcyclist it is desirable to provide an additional signal light on the motorcyclist's helmet which would act as a brake light when the motorcyclist is braking. While such a light could be electrically connected to the brake light of the motorcycle, such an arrangement would be disadvantageous as requiring wires hanging from the helmet, lack of interchangeability from motorcycle to motorcycle, application problems associated with non-standard motorcycle wiring, and the requirement for expensive weatherproof connectors.
The present stop light is affixed to the motorcyclist's helmet for good visibility but is actuated without any interface to the motorcycle.